The New Prussia Chronicles Chapter one
by TheDarkPrinceofAwesome
Summary: A story of my OC New Prussia My summary sucks


The New Prussian Chronicles

Written by Kyle Lexington

In a small kingdom in Eastern Europe called New Prussia, There was a

Small boy standing on a cliff watching the sunset over the hills with his father.

The boy was a bit odd-looking then anyone in the kingdom for he had

Dark silver hair and blood red eyes and very pale skin, He and his

Father had an albino gene that made them that way. The young boy wore

A tunic with a big black cross on it with matching pants and black

Boots an Iron Cross hung proudly hung on a German flag colored ribbon

That was tied around his small neck. "Vati, do you think when I grow up; I will be a big great nation like Grandpa Germania?" The young one asked his father. "Ja

Mien son, I do believe you are going to grow up to become a big awesome

Nation like me!" The father replied to his offspring. The young

boy smiled. Vati, Ich Liebie Dich." after

That day, after his father disappeared from his son's life. That

little boy grew up to be the nation we all know and love today and

His name is Gilbert Beilschmidt Junior aka New Prussia.

Chapter One

New Prussia (Age 9) is now a micro nation. His father was MIA not knowing what had happened to him but his uncle named Germany told him he was going to be raised by a man named Lelouch (Czech)...

Lelouch's POV

(Meanwhile in Berlin, Germany)

Rain poured against the war torn city of Berlin, the only witness to this horrid tragedy. Lelouch was free, or so people may think, in truth he was still the caged bird he once was. Even once the scars heal and disappear, nothing can heal the scars his own brother had given him, the deaths he had seen, they will never perish. Upon the boy's shoulders were the uniform of the Czechoslovakian Army, torn as his own family. Before him was his younger brother Gilbert, his skin the whitest alabaster, tainted by his scarlet blood that trickled from his forehead.

"Why did you do this to me?" Lelouch's hands are stained with his own brother's blood

"I am too awesome to die, but if I do, I want you to do me one last favor." What once were the pinkest eyes he had ever seen was only a pale pink, a bleak comparison to what once was a strong nation.

"Anything for you, my dear brother." His hands were trembling, for the first time since his father died, he was afraid.

"I have a son, Ludwig can take you to him, please care for the boy." Blood went down his lips as he spoke, blood pooling in his lungs.

"He mustn't know of my fate." Lelouch reached out nodding, taking out a gun.

"I will give you one last mercy, my dear brother." He pressed his finger against the trigger and let the bullet go free into the albino's head, quick and painless death. Once that was done he took the Iron Cross from his brother, a token, something that he once held dear.

"Goodbye Gilbert." He walked, the rain washing away his brother's blood, he was alone once again.

(A week later)

It had been a week since his brother's death, and it was now that he will fulfill the promise he made to him. That is why he was in a truck, heading for his brother, the one who was keeping his nephew. He remembered Gilbert as a child and how he had to raise Ludwig and the albino after the death of Germania. (Their father)

"Here we are." Ludwig's voice was hoarse and rough as Lelouch exited the truck. As his foot hit the grass, he saw a smaller boy, ashen hair blowing in the wind. The boy's eyes reminded him of the blood that came from his little brother. He quickly shook his head wanting to forget what had happened that day.

"Gilbert Beilschmidt Junior, my name is Lelouch Beilschmidt and I am your uncle." The taller man wore a gray uniform with red trim, the Iron Cross on his collar. A few scars adorned his face.

New Prussia's POV

This man was my uncle? He looked scary...but yet so gentle... Maybe we could be fine friends he and I... I might as well give it a go. "Hallo, Uncle Lelouch, Would you like to be my friend?" I asked him and he smiled. "Ja, I would love too." Lelouch and I went to the park

and saw that a boy and girl where there playing on a swing and having fun and I felt scared

Because when I was beginning to grow up, People always made fun of my appearance...My hair and eyes look... demonic and scary to others... My hair is darkening silver and my eyes are blood red... I look at Lelouch and he looks down and sees the fear in my eyes.. "What's the matter little one? Don't you want to play with the other kindlers?" Lelouch asked me.

"Uh... Uncle Lelouch... I never played with other kids before..." I told him. "Never played? With other children? Why?" Lelouch looks and sounded surprised at my comment. "Well

I never had anyone to play with before... no one would even look at me... They all just run away... and call me names..." I said. "Gilbie, Why not ask the children to play with you now?" Lelouch suggested. "Okay, I will try." I said. I walked over to the children

A girl saw me coming and turned to a boy and said: "Big Bruder! Look! That boy is a freak!" and I was angered by that comment, the boy looked at me and laughed at me and said:

"Little Schwester, if he asks you to play say no! He is a freak and he might have a sickness!" I went over to the girl and asked her if she would like to play and she said: "No thanks FREAK!" and that done it! I punched her in the face and she looked at me and started bawling and her older bruder and I started getting into a brawl and then Uncle Lelouch grabbed me and took me home. I knew by the anger in his face he is going to punish me!

and he did! He spanked me so hard with a hard leather belt he wore with his uniform and you're crazy if you don't think that hurts!

(The next day at Austria's house)

Lelouch's POV

The dawn rose against the Austrian countryside, the wolves' songs telling the tales of the wild.

"My dear brother, tell me, should I regret what I had done?" Lelouch looked at his younger brother, the elder's eyes refusing to meet with the younger's blue ones. "You know Gilbert would forgive you, he knows how much it pains you." Ludwig answered his brother, whose eyes showed the hidden pain in his heart. "Gilbie refuses to listen to me, even after I punished him." Lelouch remembered the spanking he had given the boy, the cries for him to stop. "I was the same way when I was his age." Lelouch sighed at his brother's answer.

"You never hit innocent girls." Ludwig laughed at his brother's response. "I just stole from them." He sighed as he looked at Lelouch, whose golden hair was blowing in the wind "You need to look past the fact he lacks discipline." As the German man spoke, a strange feeling overtook them, like a mother's embrace. "There is another matter at hand." Lelouch looked out into the land. "Russia, I know." Lelouch nodded as he spoke of the larger man.

My wife and I are feeling the pressure, Hungary already." Lelouch was shushed by the other male. "I have problems of my own." Ludwig said sternly, causing his brother to flinch, the Czech's hair standing on end. "Bohemia you." He went quiet, now that it hit him that he called Lelouch by his former name, reminding the boy of days that should have been forgotten. "Hm, I am what?" He smacked the German, leaving dots of blood on his cheek, where the nails had dug in. "Need to learn how to how to forget the past." He walked away to leave his brother alone with his thoughts. Soon the young Gilbie walked in, a sign of relief on his face. "Guess what I did yesterday! I defended myself!" The albino didn't expect it when Czech placed him over his knee, even though he knew he was going to be punished, but this fast. The boy was stripped of his undies as he was spanked with his uncle's hard leather belt. "You need to learn." Lelouch's anger made him deaf to the cries of the boy, blind to his pain. Blood dripped down, for he had been too rough on the boy. Once the ordeal was over, the boy just laid there unable to walk, his uncle just sitting there. "Forgive me." Lelouch held the boy close seeing what he had done. He caressed the boy's cheek, his eyes asking for forgiveness that in his mind will never come. "Little one... I am so sorry... I didn't mean to hurt you..." Lelouch said. "It's ok Uncle..." The little boy said to his uncle. Lelouch looks at Gilbert Junior's backside and saw he made the slashes from his last spanking worse. Gilbie's red little eyes are even redder from crying when he was spanked. Lelouch looked into the child's eyes and saw that Gilbert Junior saw a lot of murders and and killings from Nazis and Hitler's goons, His mother Luna was killed by a soldier by accident (He thought she was an escapee from the camps.) Young Gilbert Junior was 3 when he saw his mother die in front of him. "Uncle Lelouch? Is my Daddy ever coming back?" Gilbert Junior asked. Lelu looked worried… He made a promise to Prussia that he will not tell GJ about his death or what had happened to him. " I am sure he will, Little One." Lelouch said. "I am sure he will."

End of Chapter One. ^^


End file.
